


basophobia

by itsmespooky



Series: abstract horror! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (fear of falling), Abstract Horror, Gen, basophobia, but i'll give you a hint, falling, he falls a lot lmaoooo, i'll let you guess what happens, just me improving my narration skills, no dialouge, the smp's hell is personalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmespooky/pseuds/itsmespooky
Summary: Let me out, let me go.It was an endless cycle, really; fall, think, regret, repeat. But he didn't feel like falling anymore.
Series: abstract horror! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	basophobia

**Author's Note:**

> haha you don't even know what hell i have brewing in my drafts. take this short abstract horror shot since i really like writing these and killing tommy four oneshots in a row is where i draw the line :)

He didn't know where he was. He was dead for sure, the greying in his appearance could tell him that much, but he wasn't sure _where_.

Dark. It was dark. Dark; it was dark and he was falling and he was dead and he was all alone. That was all he knew.

With the first realization that he was falling, he'd broken out into a fit of panic, flailing his limbs here and there until they grew sore and he hadn't even hit whatever lie so, so far below.

He didn't like falling; didn't like the awful, gut-wrenching feeling it left in his stomach or the quiet _phhphphhphphhph_ of air in his sensitive ears. 

He didn't like it.

He didn't like falling, but there he was, falling for, well, too many days to count.

He had started talking to himself in both English and Spanish, the latter of the two mostly to remind him of _ello muy guapo novio_ back in L'Manburg. 

He didn't feel like falling anymore; it was just some sick, twisted curse that Dream had most likely put on him to ruin the rest of his days. 

It was an endless cycle, really; fall, think, regret, repeat.

He didn't feel like falling anymore. The cycle had repeated itself too many times, he was sick of it.

It was like a bad song put on loop; it only gets worse the more you listen to it. 

_Let me out, let me go._

It was an endless cycle, really; fall, think, regret, repeat. But he didn't feel like falling anymore.


End file.
